Día Blanco
by Angelique Kaulitz
Summary: Meiko y Mimi estaban allí para ayudar a uno de sus amigos a elegir el regalo de respuesta a San Valentín. Tenía que ser especial y único, sí, pero de algún modo ambas habían terminado en ese lugar. Para asesorarlo, había dicho la joven Tachikawa. Tenía que ser perfecto. [Este fic participa en la actividad 14 f/m para el topic Taiora del foro Proyecto 1-8]
El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen. Este fic participa en la actividad **14 f/m** del topic **Taiora** del foro **Proyecto 1-8.**

Es la continuación de _Honmei_ de _SoraTakenouchii._

* * *

 **White day  
** _Día Blanco_

* * *

Mochizuki Meiko no sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo o por qué. Bueno, lo último era mentira. O algo parecido. Aparentemente, la razón no era otra que Tachikawa Mimi y, además, su propia incapacidad para decir ' _no'_ a cualquiera de sus ocurrencias. Pero, supuso, debería haber sido más firme en esa oportunidad. O no. Ella no quería decir que no, pero tampoco estaba segura de lo que debería estar haciendo.

El _White day_ no estaba más que a unos pocos días de distancia y era una costumbre que, en respuesta a los obsequios recibidos en San Valentín, los chicos entregasen sus propios regalos a modo de respuesta en ese día. Había una forma particular para responder a cada uno de los regalos recibidos, para que cada persona entendiese la _intención_ detrás del regalo que se daba en el día Blanco. Y si un chico recibía _honmei_ de alguien a quien quería corresponder, entonces tenían que darle a esa persona algo igual de significativo. Inclusive, con más valor. Meiko y Mimi estaban allí para ayudar a uno de sus amigos a elegir _ese_ regalo. Tenía que ser especial y único, _sí_ , pero de algún modo ambas habían terminado en ese lugar. Para asesorarlo, había dicho la joven Tachikawa.

—Relájate, Meimei—dijo Mimi y ella sonrió un poco ante el apodo, a pesar de sus nervios. Su nueva amiga había insistido, cuando la conoció, que si Meicoomon era _Mei-chan,_ ella debería tener un distintivo.— Es _solo_ Taichi. Y si te ve nerviosa, él se va a poner nervioso. No parecía feliz de pedirnos ayuda, bueno, no es que _nos_ pidió ayuda _exactamente_. Pero él no tiene un buen historial con los regalos para Sora. Aunque a ella le gustó mucho lo que le dio para Navidad, no debemos dejarlo solo o puede hacer cualquier cosa y...

Meiko pensó que Taichi se había sentido incómodo al ver que Mimi la había arrastrado a ella dentro del asunto y no por la petición en sí, aunque tal vez había algo de eso detrás de todo. Él había sido muy amable con ella desde su llegada a Odaiba, pero después de San Valentín, había sido muy cuidadoso a su alrededor. Parecía temer herir sus sentimientos.

Y él era lindo cuando estaba nervioso.

—Llegas tarde—reprendió Mimi, manos en las caderas y voz acusadora, cuando Taichi apareció unos minutos después de lo acordado.

Él se rió, un poco, y les sonrió, con timidez, como una disculpa. Parecía llegar tarde a todos lados.

—Sora—les dijo como si eso lo explicase todo. Sorprendentemente, lo _hacía_. Taichi se rascó la nuca—, Piyomon me dio la excusa para irme. Aunque supongo que podría agradecerle a Yamato, también. Él me trajo...

Mimi sonrió con algo muy parecido a la malicia pero ignoró el comentario y la disculpa. Meiko tuvo que recordarse que ella estaba allí para ayudar a que las cosas no se saliesen de control.

—¿Qué piensas regalarle a Sora-san?—preguntó, su corazón tartamudeando en la espera.

Taichi la miró, ojos marrones como fuego, y Meiko sintió sus mejillas calientes.

—Tengo algunas ideas. Pero necesito una opinión que no sea _Hikari_.

Mimi rió con deleite y Meiko sabía que no podría ser tan malo estar allí, ayudando a su amigo.

La cara de Taichi, una mezcla de emociones en su mirada, valía la pena. Y, sin duda, él podría darle el mensaje que Sora estaba esperando desde el pasado mes.

Y Meiko, después de todo, solo quería verlo sonreír.

Con todo lo que había estado ocurriendo, las amenazas veladas que había sobre ellos gracias a los digimon infectados y los residuos de la tensión de los últimos enfrentamientos (se negaba a pensar mucho en ello), era bueno que se tuviese una razón para sonreír con felicidad. A pesar de que ese motivo no era ella, no podía evitar tener buenos deseos para sus dos compañeros.

Y entendía lo que Taichi vio en Sora casi tanto como podía ver lo que ella vio en él. Ella era una de las personas más amables y atentas que había conocido (si lo era con ella, a quién apenas conocía, tenía la seguridad que era así con todos) y, además, parecía que lo era sin intención alguna. Como si fuese su naturaleza. Sin esperar nada a cambio. Alguien que tenía un corazón tan grande siempre brillaba con luz propia.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Meiko estaba más cómoda con el silencio que con las palabras. A veces, era porque no sabía que decir, otras porque temía decir las cosas equivocadas. Entonces, llamaba la atención con lo menos atractivo de su persona. Estornudos, sonrojos y movimientos casi torpes. Era como ser invisible salvo en los momentos menos oportunos.

Pero, se dio cuenta, fue gracias a ello que pudo _ver_.

Si no hubiese sido así, probablemente, se habría perdido los cambios. Como esos días donde, sin razón aparente, un dulce esperaba en la mesa de Sora si ella llegaba unos minutos más tarde o si se marchaba del salón por unos momentos aprovechado el descanso entre clases. Meiko podía ver el brillo en los ojos rojizos cuando ocurría y la sonrisa que no llegaba a ver pero que sabía que estaba ahí. Esos días cuando él la acompañaba a sus prácticas y, ella, a cambio le enviaba algún mensaje de ánimo. O esos momentos capturados cuando los veía en marcharse juntos hacia ninguna parte en particular. O, también, sonreía al verlos en algunos recesos, compartiendo el almuerzo, mientras se reían como niños de anécdotas pasadas. Como si fuesen los únicos en el mundo.

No era diferente a lo que hacían antes, según había visto, y también era cierto que muchas veces había otros testigos porque ni Sora ni Taichi hacían algo activo para alejarse.

Ellos decían que era eso llamado amor. Meiko estaba de acuerdo.

—Lamento que Mimi te haya arrastrado con nosotros—se disculpó Taichi, el atardecer sombreando sus rasgos cuando estaban regresando a sus hogares.

Meiko le sonrió, sabiendo que su cara estaba enrojeciendo contra su voluntad. —N-no es ningún problema.

Taichi volvió a mirarla con ojos llenos de algo indefinible y luego suspiró. Ella se mordió los labios, conteniendo las ganas de decirle que estaba bien y que no tenía que sentirse mal por ella.

—Gracias por haber venido—dijo él, con suavidad—, creo que Mimi y yo no habríamos ido a ninguna parte hoy. Ella parecía muy ansiosa.

Meiko asintió, con simpatía. Mimi podía ser algo intensa pero todo en ella era puro corazón y era difícil resistirse a su mirada ilusionada cuando hacía una petición.

—Igual hay algo que...—Taichi movió la cabeza a un lado y Meiko siguió el camino de sus ojos. Era una florería pequeña que estaba en la esquina de la calle. No sabía si era nueva pero no la había visto nunca y Taichi parecía repentinamente distraído.

—¿Sucede algo?—preguntó. Y se dio cuenta que no estaban muy lejos del complejo departamental donde vivían.

—Sora me comentó algo de unas flores, una vez. Su madre es profesora de _ikebana_ y la escuché nombrar sobre algo llamado _hanakotoba_.

Había sido hace años, cuando Sora le comentó que estaba tomando clases para hacer algunos arreglos. Aunque al principio le dijo que lo odiaba y que todos los intentos terminaban en frustración, Taichi sabía que ella se interesó en ello lo suficiente para mejorar. Ella había dicho que las flores hablan su propio lenguaje y que a veces, era fácil comprender la intención de un arreglo gracias a las flores que estaban en él. Toshiko Takenouchi era profesora de Ikebana, después de todo. Seguro que Sora sabía lo suficiente.

—Deberías ir a ver, aún no es tarde—lo alentó Meiko, que había reconocido el término—, quizás las flores puedan hablar por ti.

Taichi parpadeó un momento, casi como reconociendo su presencia, y después asintió. Meiko lo observó alejarse con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara y sólo una pizca de tristeza.

Ella sabía lo que ocurriría después de que Sora había ido a ver a Taichi para darle honmei el pasado San Valentín, por supuesto que lo había sabido, pero a veces sentía que debía mirar hacia otro lado cuando los veía juntos. Otras, no podía apartar la mirada.

Había algo tangible y... suave... Natural, quizás, era la mejor palabra para describirlo cuando estaban juntos y no se daban cuenta que alguien estaba observandolos. Y ella estaba bien. O lo estaría.

Eventualmente.

 _Buena suerte_ , pensó porque nunca estaba de más, y dejó el deseo flotar, un momento, antes de desaparecer.

 **.**

* * *

 **.  
**

—¿Qué tienes ahí, hermano?—preguntó Hikari. Sus ojos cobrizos encendidos con una chispa de curiosidad cuando lo vio regresar a la casa, más tarde de lo que había previsto— ¿Has elegido que darle a Sora-san?

Yagami Taichi suspiró una sonrisa mientras la veía acercarse.

Había tardado más tiempo del que había pensado en la tienda porque la dueña quiso explicarle todo sobre el lenguaje de las flores una vez que preguntó. Había encontrado algunas que quería darle a Sora, la mayoría de ellas eran rojas y le recordaban al color del emblema de su mejor amiga. Mimi le había ayudado a elegir un collar (Tiene que ser blanco, Taichi, por supuesto) para su amiga, también, insistiendo en lo que la costumbre del okaeshi dictaba. Se suponía que el valor del regalo de vuelta debía ser mayor al que había sido recibido. Si bien la intención era importante, el acto de dar algo valioso superaba cualquier otra cosa.

Taichi había gastado más de lo esperado en todos los regalos que debía regresar.

—Eh, sí—comentó, vio a Agumon y Tailmon en la mesa y sonrió por acto reflejo. Luego, se giró hacia su hermana—, ¿no estabas en la casa de tu amiga?

—Ya es tarde, _oniichan_ —ella se burló. Taichi, a veces, se preguntaba la edad de su hermanita pequeña. Hikari nunca actuaba acorde a su edad—, ¿qué vas a regalarle? Además del chocolate.

Taichi rodó los ojos y sacó una flor que había elegido para su hermana pequeña. Tenía la forma de una campaña diminuta, roja y amarilla. Hikari pestañeó y sonrió con alegría cuando su hermano le dio un paquete cuidadosamente envuelto.

—Aún no es el día, pero creo que no te molestará tener el tuyo ahora—dijo.

—Es un farolillo—dijo Hikari, refiriéndose a la flor. No era de sus favoritas pero era fácil de reconocer por su apariencia: parecía una campana roja. Su hermano debió haberla elegido por algo—, oh, ¡Es el _lenguaje de las flores_! ¿Qué significa?

Taichi se unió a Agumon y Tailmon con un saludo descuidado y los digimons, que parecían haber tomado gusto de la comida de su casa, le dieron exclamaciones felices. No pudo evitar sonreír más amplio.

—Oniichan, ¿qué significa?—Hikari insistió.

—Preguntale a Sora—le dijo a su hermana, con una sonrisa.

—¡ _Taichi_!

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Takenouchi Sora no siempre se había entusiasmado con el día de San Valentín ni, por extensión, con el día Blanco. Mimi le había dicho que en Estados Unidos, solo el 14 de febrero estaba destinado a las parejas, y que cualquiera de los dos podía hacerle un regalo al otro. No había ningún mandato sobre quién era el primero en dar o el costo del obsequio. Eran costumbres desconocidas y ella les había prestado atención por las diferencias más que otra cosa.

Era lunes y era temprano y Sora no había esperado ver a Taichi en la puerta de su casa antes de ir a la preparatoria. Seguramente, él se quedaría dormido y llegaría tarde y ella se reiría de las cosas que nunca cambiaban. Más precisamente, en realidad, había deseado (por un breve momento) ver a Taichi en la puerta de su casa y no había querido sentirse así. Era muy parecido al vértigo, pero una clase distinta. Tal vez, eran esas molestas mariposas de las que había oído cuando se está enamorada. Quizás, era porque era definitivo y era lo que había esperado cuando elegió cambiar las cosas.

Sora no se engañaba a sí misma, ella había dado el primer paso. Estaba en Taichi dar el último.

—¿Estás nerviosa?—preguntó Piyomon, asomándose en el espejo mientras ella se acomodaba el uniforme.

—No—susurró y se acercó para ver si estaba bien su cabello. Por las mañanas podía ser un poco rebelde.

—Porque está bien si estás nerviosa. Nadie te culparía. Y sé que no me lo dirías a mí. Siempre tienes un tiempo difícil para decir lo que sientes.

Sora miró las mejillas rosadas en su reflejo y desvío la mirada hacia su compañera.

—Te lo digo todo. Tú siempre hablas de más—regañó, pero su sonrisa desmentía cualquier acusación.

—Sora, Sora, Sora—dijo Piyomon, ese tono de felicidad que siempre usaba para decir su nombre—, sabes que es verdad.

—Pero yo elegí. Este día no se trata de mis sentimientos—, no con exactitud, pensó—... Es sobre los de Taichi. Una respuesta.

—¿Y no estás segura de sus sentimientos?—Piyomon parecía genuinamente perpleja—. Pensé que estaban mejor desde San Valentín.

Sora sonrió.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—Alguien te busca—dijo su madre, pasos suaves en la habitación, y, de repente, se sintió un poco nerviosa. Mantuvo la expresión tranquila pero sus pasos veloces la traicionaron.

Piyomon miró a Toshiko con curiosidad. —¿Es Taichi?

—¿Sora esperaba a alguien más?—preguntó, enigmática.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—¿Es demasiado?

Taichi se veía adorable con esa expresión en su cara. Decidió que tenía que verla más a menudo. Al llegar a su casa le había hablado atropelladamente del lenguaje de las flores y de lo que la dependienta de la tienda le había dicho y lo que Koushiro había ayudado a buscar sobre la floriografia. Y el por qué solo había elegido algunas y no _todas_ las flores que quería darle.

Eran seis flores, en particular, las que llamaron su atención. Y a todas, ella las conocía.

Cuatro claveles rojos. _Todos_.

Una rosa roja. _Único_.

Un crisantemo rojo. _Único_.

—¿Sora...? Si no te gusta, yo podría...

Negó con la cabeza, con suavidad, pero Taichi podía ver el brillo en sus ojos.

Los dedos rozaron el crisantemo rojo, y Sora sabía que su cara estaba pintada con el mismo tono de las flores que él le había dado, pero no le importaba. Una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios era lo único imborrable de ese momento.

Los ojos marrones se iluminaron de una forma que jamás había visto antes.

—No—dijo Sora, con suavidad. Sus ojos llenos de algo muy parecido a la luz cuando lo miró a los ojos—. No, es _perfecto_.

Depositó el arreglo que él había dejado en sus manos al llegar sobre la mesa, junto al otro paquete que había recibido de su parte, y cerró los ojos, para sentir el aroma de las flores. El rojo de los pétalos le recordaba a su emblema y a sus aventuras, la suavidad de su textura a los sentimientos que se guardaron y a los que se expresaban. La fragancia, a la dulzura de la infancia.

Y la sonrisa de Taichi, quién permanecía bajo el umbral de la puerta, era una promesa.

 **.**

* * *

 **Lo que Taichi quiso decir** (según mis conocimientos básicos):

Para Hikari.

Farolillo: _Agradecimiento_.

Para Sora.

Clavel rojo: _(1) Corazón que suspira. (2) Fascinación, (3) Amor, (4) Distinción_.

Rosa roja: _Amor._

Crisantemo rojo _: Te quiero_.

* * *

 **N/A** : Espero que sea una buena continuación para la historia de Chii :)

 _Okaeshi_ , proviene del verbo _kaesu_ , que significa devolver. Se refiere a la costumbre de devolver el favor, al acto de dar algo a cambio de lo que se recibe, y que atraviesa muchos niveles.

Desde que leí sobre el lenguaje de las flores y que, en Japón, estaba muy asociado al ikebana, inmediatamente mi mente fue a Sora. Pensé que su madre podría conocer sobre el _hanakotoba_ y aunque Taichi tiene un mal precendente al hacerle regalos, según la entrevista Navidad, él parece haber mejorado. Y esa fue mi idea principal. Busqué muchas flores y significados pero no quería excederme así que me quedé con unas pocas.

Cualquier error es mío.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
